Felice
by Clox
Summary: Read And Find Out ;


Felice

_Chapter 1 "Awakening"_

The room was quiet, calm, peacful, in a way. The type of place serenity could be found. The all so perfect detail of the absolute stillness in the room could not be overlooked. The walls, painted a shade of blue that seemed to be taken straight from the sky itself. The smell of old people usually associated with a hospital ever so present in the room. Doctors tools, consisting of a mirror, a scalpel, and some scissors were neatly aligned on a silver stand next to the bed. Lying in the bed, just as neatly tucked in up to his neck with sheets as white as clouds, was a young man breathing peacfully, matching the room. It was as if he was apart of the room, like he hadn't moved from that spot on the bed in ages.

Suddenly the stillness in the room that could not be overlooked was breached. As the sleeping young mans nose twitched. A subtle movement, barely even perceivable, but a movement nonetheless. And just when the room seemed to be drifting back into that absolute stillness, another twitch from the young mans nose. Then, nothing, not a twitch or anything. Just the rise and fall the young mans chest, that completed the peace in the room. For a few minutes one or two, maybe the stillness was back and all its glory. But then another movement from the young man but not his his nose, no this time it was his eye lids. They opened ever so slightly only revealing the whites of his eye balls. Then just as suddenly they slammed shut, quick as lightning if not quicker! A long pause and then, again a twitch in his eye lids, then they just as before, opened, a little more this time. Revealing the southern edges of his irises, they were a brown so dark it could easily be mistaken for black. And yet again his eyes slammed shut, quick as lightning if not quicker. It seemed his eyes were in a battle, one side fighting to get open, another fighting just as hard to keep closed. This battle continued for quite some time. A few minutes later, one side had lost, as his eyes were now wide open.

The young man sat up slowly. He looked around and assessed his enviroment. A hospital room judging by the wall color and the smell of the place. Ofcourse the scapel and the picture of the inside of a human body tacked to the wall were a big hint too. He looked around the room, and found his mind counting a number of items in the room. He compared and contrasted them all and came up with the deduction that they all had one thing in common, they all could be used as a weapon. Thirty-two items in the room he had deducted as a weapon in twenty seconds flat. Why though, why were such thoughts coursing through his brain? He reached for the mirror which was number fifteen on his list of deadly weaponry. The first thing he noticed was that the mirror was like liquid nitrogen in his hand, sending chills up his arm. The second thing he noticed was that the mirror was heavier than he expected, reasoning it must have been made of metal. He brought the ridiculously cold mirror a few inches in front of his face. That was when sudden realization hit him, he was staring at a face he did not recognize. As a matter of fact when he thought about it he couldn't remember anything about himself. His age, his family, hell his own name was a mystery to him! As he began to notice, nothing about himself or anyone who could be associated with him could be recalled.

He remembered everything else just not who he was or anyone he should know. As he peered into the mirror, the first thing he observed was his hair, it was platted all the way to his chin. The plats were completed with purple ends. It wasnt a dark purple, but it wasnt light enough to be considered pink, it was a rich, pure purple. Secondly he noticed his eyes, they were so dark, but obviously brown. Thirdly the bags under those dark brown eyes, which didnt make much sense to him considering he felt like he had been asleep for ages. He opened his mouth and discovered his teeth were whiter than his eye balls! Other than that though, there wasnt much else to his face, he thought. For the first time since his awakening he spoke, and was surprised by his own deep voice "who am I" he bellowed.

That was when the young man heard the handle on the door twist. His body went into full alert, a small part of his brain started tingling, he couldnt quite place it so he forced it out of his thoughts. A woman wearing a nurses outfit walked in, peered into him and said " my name is Janet, and yours is Felice Nevado. You are eighteen years old, and if you couldnt tell by looking in the mirror in your hand you're African American." Obviously judging by all the information she has on me, she must have been the one taking care of me Felice assumed. " I am the nurse who was assigned to take care of you" Janet said. "Where am I?" Felice questioned. "You are in a hospital facility on the eastside of Orlando, Florida" Janet answered. "Why, whats wrong with me?" Felice asked. "Well... you're a psychopatheic murderer who tried to take over the world, at age sixteen. The General of the Military stopped you by erasing your memories in the process temporarily putting you in a coma, did I miss anything, oh thats right you cant remember" she said. Every word leaking with sarcasm. "If I was sooo evil why not kill me?" he asked. "Looks like someone is ungrateful to be alive, well thats a question that can only be answered by the General himself, so until then..." She reached into her pocket and retrieved an object that appeared similar to a gun."... its time to go back to sleep" she finished. "I dont wanna go back to sleep and you cant just shoot me with some unusual looking gun" he screamed. "Oh but I can, see this here is a tranquilizer gun, one shot from this baby should put you down for one more day. Long enough for the General to get here and do whatever it is he needs to do to you" Janet said. At the end of her sentence, the nurse raised her hand with the tranq. gun and pulled the trigger. Felice's reflexes kicked into overdrive as his hand shot up, opened palmed, eyes screwed shut. He also noticed that the tingling feeling in his brain had dramatically increased in intensity. Felice heard Janet scream, a cocaphony to his ears. He opened his eyes and to his amazement, the tranq. dart was hovering in mid-air, parallel to his outstretched open palmed hand. It was as if he had stopped it. The nurse just as astonished as Felice, ran toward the door mumbling something like "that wasnt in his file, how the hell is that even possible? He has the Devil in him!" "WAIT" Felice half pleaded, half screamed. At the same time his hand, the one that seemed to be the keeping the dart in the air, shot out toward her. Immediately, as if in response to his hand movements the dart that had been floating in the air like an omnious cloud ever since Felice "caught" it, shot at the nurse like a bat out of Hell. Just as the nurse was turning around, the dart pierced her neck.

Janet's unconscious body, a tree and the tranquilizer dart the man who called TIMBER! She hit the floor with a loud thump, like a microphone hooked up to a heart. Felice threw the covers off of himself, the sweat had built up in his other hand, the mirror had become somewhat clammy, so Felice tossed it down like a used tissue. He hopped out of the bed and ran toward the fallen nurse with god speed. He immediatly got onto his knees and picked Janet up, she wasnt as heavy as Felice thought she would be. Possibly a hundred and fifty pounds, give or take a pound. He carried her over to the bed, and gently placed her down. Once she was in the bed, he checked her pulse, she seemed to be breathing just fine so Felice looked around the room for a closet, he needed to get out of those hospital clothes if he were to have a chance at getting out of there. A few feet away he spotted a tall, open up closet. He walked quietly over to it, half expecting someone to walk in any minute to check on him and the nurse. He reached the closet and opened it up. Inside was a long sleeved, plain red, turtleneck shirt, another shirt, short sleeved and black with a "V" shaped collar, black baggy jeans, and a pair of all red Nikes with black the very back back of the closet was an earing with a purple diamond, and a silver necklace with a purple "F" attached to it. Felice took off the hospital gown he had been wearing and replaced it with the clothes and accessories he found in the closet. He stood in front of a mirror in the corner of the room and marveled over himself. "Damn I look good!" he commented. He thought to himself there was no time for this, he had to escape this hell hole. So he walked toward the door, twisted the handle just as Janet had did... JANET! He realized was still laying in the bed. What am I going to do with her? Felice questioned inwardly, well she should be fine by tomarrow or at least thats what she said. He paid her no further thought and walked out the door.

As Felice exited the room he looked to the left and saw at the end of a walkway an enormous, tinted window with an elevator to the left of it. To the right, down the same walkway was more doors and another walkway. Felice looked to the left path, and observed there were no cameras on that floor. Felice walked at a steady pace faster than a normal walk, but slower than a flat out run, a power walk, maybe. He reached the end of the walkway by the tinted window and looked out of it. He saw he was on the second floor, and that it was early morning judging by how the sun was rising. He turned left and walked toward the elevator. On the panel, he pressed the down arrow and waited. A few seconds later the elevator door opened, and a wave of air that smelled like coffee stained carpets bombarded him. He stepped into the elevator, and the door closed. He pressed "G" assumingly standing for ground level, and waited for the doors to open once more. This elevator was playing music or what Felice thought was trying to pass as music, it was awfully horrible stuff, worse than any cacophony imaginable. With the sudden arrival of a screeching halt, and the doors opening Felice was released from his prison to the lobby of the hospital.

Felice saw that the receptionist had her back turned, and there was no one else in the lobby other than the receptionist, a security gaurd, and himself. Felice made for the automatic doors, which was gaurded by a heavy set security gaurd. As not to seem suspicious, Felice asked " Yo mister, do you ever actually get any action?" The security gaurd looked stunned, probably not used to being talked to, replied "well nothing serious, a few super powered freaks here and there, but nothing like Felice Nevado from two years ago, now he was action." super powered freaks Felice thought, was he one of them? He decided to see what all he could get out of the officer. " What do you mean super powered?" Felice asked. "Well you know the people that can fly, or shoot flames from their hands like a human flamethrower, or stop time. You know, the envied freaks of the world" the officer replied. Felice thought to himself, those things make what I did in the hospital seem like Kindergarden stuff. "And who is this Felice Nevado" Felice questioned. "WHAT! You dont know who Felice Nevado is?" The officer was screaming at him with a ridiculous look on his face, a mix between amazement and absolute disbelief. " No, I dont" Felice half lied. " You've got to be kiddin' me, well he was only THE most superpowered freak to ever walk this earth. He could move things with his mind, called it telekinesis, I called it unbelievable, but he went mad with power at age sixteen and tried to take over the world and almost succeeded, but he made one false move and got himself caught by the General of the Military. No one but the General himself and people who worked along side him knows what really happened to him since then, he just disappeared. Some say the General killed him, others say he went into hiding. I say he's out there right now walking amoung us, new look and everything. Come to think of it, you kinda look like him around the eyes, not so much the hair though" the security gaurd said. Oh no he didnt find me out did he? Felice questioned in his mind. "Nah im just messin' which'cha kid, you should have seen the look on your face ha ha aha ha. Go on get out of here and go and have some fun for the both of us!" The gaurd mused. Felice breathed a sigh of relief, said goodbye to the officer and walked out the hospital. Felice thought to himself, he needed to get answers from someone. He reached in his pocket and found a Sprint cellphone, fully charged, that was strange. Felice looked through the recent calls list and found the most recently called person was someone by the name of Flash. He pressed the green call button, waited a few seconds and... "Hello, FELICE is that you? We need to talk, where are you I will come and pick you up" the boy on the other side of the line said.

_End Of Chapter One_

_Stay tuned for Chapter Two "Answers"_


End file.
